Une Poignée de Secondes
by LittlePlume
Summary: Les souvenirs sont traitres. Ils vous assiègent et vous rongent jusqu'à ce que vous capituliez et les laissiez vous envahir.
1. I

.

**Une Poignée de Secondes**

.

La maison n'avait jamais été aussi calme. Pas depuis la naissance de son fils, en tout cas. Et même si se séparer de ce dernier pour quelques heures seulement lui était insupportable, la jeune femme savourait la tranquillité qui régnait chez elle pour la première fois depuis un an.

Du moins, c'est ce dont elle essayait de se convaincre, en vain.

Les yeux clos, elle reposa sur le plan de travail le couteau qu'elle tenait dans la main et essuya la larme solitaire qui roula sur sa joue avant d'inspirer profondément et de secouer la tête. Elle refusait de laisser de vieux souvenirs l'envahir dans un moment de faiblesse. Des souvenirs qu'elle s'était jurée d'enfouir au plus profond de sa mémoire. Des souvenirs qu'elle avait enfermés dans un placard sous l'escalier.

Son cœur se serra et une seconde larme vint rouler sur sa joue avant de s'écraser sur le sol. Puis une autre. Et une autre. Et encore une autre… Pendant une éternité les larmes continuèrent de perler silencieusement sur ses joues, jusqu'à ce que, enfin, son cœur se fusse déchargé des souvenirs qui la hantaient.

Lentement, elle gonfla d'air ses poumons et retira le tablier noué autour de sa taille avant de le plier soigneusement — nerveusement — et de le poser sur le plan de travail. Elle hésita, un quart de seconde, avant de quitter la cuisine et de se diriger vers le vestibule, chacun de ses pas faisant craquer le parquet en bois parfaitement ciré.

Son regard se posa sur la petite porte entrouverte et une fois de plus, son cœur se crispa douloureusement. Elle haïssait les secrets qu'elle avait enfermés dans ce placard. Presqu'autant qu'elle haïssait la personne qu'elle était devenue et dont elle prétendait être fière.

Doucement, elle ouvrit la porte et son regard se posa sur le berceau. Paisiblement endormi dans son couffin, les poings serrés de chaque côté de sa tête, Harry semblait rêver, et un sourire fragile étira les lèvres minces de Pétunia qui tendit des bras tremblant vers lui. Avec précaution, elle l'extirpa de son berceau en veillant à ne pas le réveiller et l'attira contre sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux et aussitôt, son cœur se dégonfla comme un ballon de baudruche. Lentement, elle se dirigea vers le salon, Harry toujours endormi dans ses bras, et alla s'installer dans un des fauteuils en velours saumon près de la cheminée. Ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur l'horloge à grand-père il n'était pas encore seize heures et Vernon ne serait pas revenu de chez sa sœur avec Dudley avant au moins dix-huit heures.

Personne n'en saurait jamais rien. Ni Vernon qui ne serait pas rentré avant plusieurs heures, ni Harry qui était trop jeune pour se rappeler que ce moment n'avait jamais existé.

Mais peut-être que sa sœur saurait. Peut-être que de là où elle était, Lily comprendrait.

* * *

**N/A** : Je ne suis pas morte. Et DelfineNotPadfoot non plus, heureusement, parce que c'est à elle qu'on doit la correction de ce petit je ne sais quoi. Merci à elle, et merci à vous. Je vous jure, je reviens bientôt. Avec une nouvelle histoire et tout.

**PS** : Il se pourrait que ce petit je ne sais quoi puisse faire partie d'un recueil. On verra.


	2. II

.

**Une poignée de secondes** II

.

Emmitouflée dans un épais manteau en laine, Pétunia Dursley surveillait son fils Dudley et son meilleur ami, Piers Polkiss, qui jouaient sur l'imposante structure en bois qui trônait au milieu de l'air de jeu. Agé de tout juste trois ans, son fils était déjà un robuste gaillard, plus grand et plus fort que la plupart des garçons de son âge, et était taillé comme son père à qui il ressemblait trait pour trait. Pétunia esquissa un sourire, tendre et maternelle en voyant son fils glisser sur le toboggan en riant et elle resserra son écharpe autour de son cou lorsqu'une bourrasque de vent l'a fit frissonner. Son regard empli d'amour et de fierté n'avait pas quitté Dudley depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au parc. Ou presque.

Non loin de là, son neveu jouait tout seul dans le bac à sable, abandonné par les autres enfants à qui Dudley avait interdit d'approcher.

Son regard glissa vers le petit garçon maigrichon à la tignasse désordonnée et son cœur se serra momentanément. Elle secoua la tête et reporta toute son attention vers son fils, refusant de faire de la place pour le sentiment qui cherchait à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cœur.

Mais elle ne tint pas plus de deux minutes et à nouveau, son regard glissa vers Harry. Elle le vit relever la tête et diriger ses yeux d'un vert si doux, si familier, vers les autres enfants avec envie pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de se retourner et de baisser les yeux sur les petits pâtés qu'il avait construits tout autour de lui. À nouveau, son cœur protesta violemment dans sa cage thoracique mais Pétunia l'ignora. De son sac-à-main en cuir, elle sortit ses aiguilles, une pelote de laine verte et le début de pull qu'elle avait entrepris de tricoter quelques jours plus tôt, cherchant désespérément à se distraire.

À peine s'était-elle attelée à la tâche qu'une voix douce et féminine l'arracha à ses pensées

— Excusez-moi ? C'est votre petit garçon, là-bas ? Je crois qu'il s'est fait mal.

— Quoi ? Fit la jeune mère en lâchant son ouvrage et en relevant un regard paniqué vers Dudley qui jouait au roi du monde avec les autres enfants et leur donnait des ordres en riant.

— Le petit garçon dans le bac à sable, reprit la femme en pointant son doigt vers Harry, qui avait vraisemblablement trébuché sur la petite bordure qui entourait le bac à sable et s'était écorché les genoux.

Il semblait sur le point de pleurer mais un air déterminé s'était emparé de son visage rougit par le froid et il se releva péniblement, comme si rien ne s'était produit.

Pétunia ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la femme à côté d'elle. Elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers son neveu, les lèvres pincées.

— Harry ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Le petit garçon tourna son visage vers elle et Pétunia vit son regard briller des larmes qu'il refusait de verser. Il baissa les yeux, l'air coupable, comme s'il pensait avoir fait une bêtise, et Pétunia sentit son cœur se faire assiéger. Lentement elle s'agenouilla près de lui et esquissa un sourire fragile

— Regarde ce que j'ai dans mon sac, fit-elle en sortant une petite boite de pansements sur lesquels était dessiné l'incroyable Hulk, le héro préféré de Dudley.

— J'ai pas mal, répondit Harry d'une petite voix tremblante. J'ai pas mal, répéta-t-il, comme s'il avait peur de se faire gronder s'il montrait le moindre signe de faiblesse.

Le regard de Pétunia glissa nerveusement vers son fils et elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il était trop occupé pour s'apercevoir qu'elle avait disparu de son banc.

— Je sais, fit-elle en reportant son attention vers son neveu.

« Comme ta mère », pensa-t-elle en refoulant une vague de larmes. Lily.

— Mais il vaut quand même mieux en mettre un, d'accord ?

Harry sembla hésiter, son regard vert fuyant celui de sa tante, et cette dernière déglutit difficilement. Puis, après de longues secondes qui parurent durer une éternité pour Pétunia, le petit garçon hocha la tête

— D'accord, bredouilla-t-il, de sa petite voix chevrotante.

La jeune femme inspira profondément et son sourire s'élargit fébrilement. Elle releva le pantalon de son neveu jusqu'au genou et appliqua un pansement sur la blessure superficielle qu'il s'était faite en tombant. L'opération ne dura que quelques secondes et lorsque ce fut fait, Pétunia se releva, sans dire un mot.

— Allez, retourne jouer.

Et, l'espace d'un battement de cœur, elle tourna le dos au petit garçon, qui la regarda s'éloigner, le regard baigné d'une tristesse qu'elle refusait de voir.

* * *

**N/A** : On va dire que vous me pardonnez pour ce manque d'originalité, hein ?


	3. III

.

**Une poignée de secondes III**

.

La jeune femme rabattit une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille, força un sourire poli sur ses lèvres crispées et ignora de toutes ses forces les battements irréguliers de son cœur. Sur le pas de sa porte se tenait une petite fille, accompagnée de sa mère, vêtue d'un petit chapeau pointu et d'une longue robe noire de sorcière, ses longues boucles rousses retombant sur ses frêles petites épaules.

— Une farce ou un bonbon ? Répéta-t-elle d'une petite voix hésitante devant le silence de Pétunia Dursley.

— Je… désolée ma chérie, j'étais ailleurs. Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

Pétunia leva les yeux vers la mère de la petite fille et lui adressa un bref sourire d'excuse avant de tourner les talons pour aller chercher la citrouille en plastique qu'elle avait remplie de bonbons et de chocolats en tout genre pour l'occasion.

Posée sur la table du salon, la citrouille lui souriait avec un air diabolique, arrachant un frisson à la jeune femme. Son regard glissa malgré elle vers son fils de cinq ans et son époux, qui avaient entrepris de sculpter une vraie citrouille, avant de tomber sur Harry, assis silencieusement un peu plus loin, qui regardait la scène avec une indifférence que trahissait ses grands yeux émeraude emplis d'une tristesse et d'une résignation qu'il aurait dû être trop jeune pour ressentir.

Pétunia ferma les yeux et, comme elle avait si bien appris à le faire au cours de ces quatre dernières années, ignora la plainte déchirante de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Elle se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers la citrouille en plastique et s'en saisit avant de faire volte-face pour retourner dans le vestibule où l'attendaient patiemment la petite sorcière en herbe et sa mère.

— Et voilà, fit-elle avec un sourire en se penchant vers la petite fille sans vraiment oser la regarder de peur de se laisser à nouveau assaillir par des sentiments qu'elle avait jurer de faire taire à jamais.

— Merci, s'exclama la petite sorcière en piochant joyeusement dans la citrouille que lui tendait Pétunia.

— Merci, réitéra sa mère. Et Joyeux Halloween.

— Joyeux Halloween, répéta laconiquement Pétunia en les regardant s'éloigner.

Mais lorsqu'elle referma finalement la porte, son sourire s'effrita.

Non. Halloween n'avait rien de joyeux. Et chaque année, elle redoutait ce-jour où il lui était impossible d'ignorer que sa sœur n'était plus là, que le sourire de Lily s'était éteint pour toujours un soir d'Halloween et qu'avec elle avait sombré ce qu'il lui restait d'humanité.

* * *

**N/A** : Toutes mes excuses pour cette drabble. Encore une fois. Mais après tout, nous sommes le 31 octobre aujourd'hui et c'est ma manière à moi de faire hommage à James et Lily. Bien que Pétunia ne fasse jamais allusion à James (ni dans cette drabble ni dans les autres d'ailleurs). je crois qu'elle nie tout simplement son existence. Tout comme on voudrait bien nier la mort de James et Lily. Alors qu'ils n'avaient que 21 ans. Bref. Je m'arrête là. À très bientôt :)


End file.
